vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrier Frigate
General The Harrier Frigate is a versatile and fast ship that is perfect all aspects of FvF as well as cargo hitting. You will originally receive one in the beginning and be able to build more once the hull has been researched via to Ship Lab . Despite not being able to equip any kind of thrusters, the Harrier Frigate has remarkable manueverabillity, speed and agillity. It's easily capable of weaving around projectile slugs and dodge explosive ballistics such as missiles and HEX bolts if piloted by an adept player. The Harrier should not be underestimated in FvF Battle, they are expendable, taking less than 5 minutes to repair individually regardless of equ ipment and can be quite resilient and prowess for a such a primitive ship when equipped with correct weaponry. Strategy and Usage Harriers can only equip a fairly limited amount of equipment, so the key to the Harrier's strength is dependent on the dexterity and reflexes of a player. Harriers are a good ships to train with, as there cheap and easy to make, and repair instantly. 2 Common formations used by Frigates and Cruisers of all tiers are shown below: Generally, Spectral III are the best shields to fit onto a Harrier Frigate, combined with Titanium 1, Leaves barely enough room for 2 Disruptor II's. This setup, commonly refeared to as "Beam Harriers" can reach level 20 and can be used by low level players to kill level 17 (or even level 20) cargo fleets, if piolted right Control of Harriers is a very important aspect, Harriers can act as decoys, general purpose infantry or ships you simply use to attack a superior fleet or base to an effort to debilitate and determine the exact configuration of enemy weapons and shields before delivering the final blow with a stronger fleet. Constantly strafing your harriers to keep them moving will allow them to survive longer in battle from enemies attacking with Projectile or Explosive based weaponry, Harriers superior agility can outwit capital ships and destroy them. VEGA Variants and AI Setup You encounter your first NPC Harrier frigate in a level 10 VEGA Planetary cargo fleet. They are always equipped with 2x Scatter Missile weapons and shock shields. In comparison with other ships of its cargo level, it has mediocre armor and shielding, however the splash damage of the missiles can be dreadful for new players, circling around the Harrier frigate with a single Genesis cruiser or a Harrier will tend to draw away its fire from the rest of your fleet provided that your other five ships isn't too close to the NPC Harrier. NPC ships always attack whichever ship is closest to it. NPC Harriers are encountered in level 10, 15 and 17 Cargo Fleets. Trivia *You receive one free Harrier Frigate at the beginning of the game. *You receive another free Harrier Frigate at the second day of playing VEGA Conflict. *Despite this, you must still research them in the Ship Lab. *An equiped Harrier takes approximately 15-20 minutes to build *No matter what a Harrier frigate is equipped with, individually, their repair time never exceeds 5 minutes and hence they can be instantly repaired, unless you use Zynthium alloy. *In the early stages of Closed Beta, this ship could move swiftly backwards, this was nerfed due to it allowing as low as level 8 to take out more or less any NPC fleet with ease *Using beam laser equipped Harriers was a common way for low level players to defeat level 35 VEGA sector cargo fleets, however, VEGA warships have been replaced with even stronger ones and this is no longer possible. Category:Frigates Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls